The Unbreakable Vow
by NalaParvatiLovegood-Longbottom
Summary: This is about Draco and his time after the deathly hallows. Also he meets and flirts with a few girls. Expect twists and turns and random parts.
1. The Awkward Flirt

A/N: This is my first fanfiction I don't own Harry Potter characters only the characters I made from J. 's characters. Please read and review.

The Day of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Death.

All Children Which Have The Dark Mark Have Been Held In A 24/7 Guarded House.

RUBY'S POINT OF VIEW.

Whoa! Oh My God not again I'm having bloody nightmares again they drive me crackers. I know I'll go see if Draco is awake. So be quiet. I walked into Draco's room and said as innocent as possible.

"Hi I can't sleep."

I slowly slipped into Draco's bed. I could feel stiffen beside me.

"Sorry…I didn't know where else to go and you seemed like the best option."

"Oh, okay." He turned his back to me I could sense that he was uneasy about me in his bed. Sometime had past I felt that Draco had been asleep so I shuffled over and laid right next to him.

DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW

I woke slightly feeling Ruby lying right behind me I felt a warm fuzzy stretch right through me. I have never felt this feeling before. Ruby I think was still asleep she wrapped her arms around me and she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. "Hmm"

I placed my hand over Ruby's arms and felt my own body relax.

RUBY'S POINT OF VIEW

I woke up and my arms were wrapped around Draco and he was holding my hand. Draco looked at me in regret. I just tried to patch things up. "Sorry, bad dream." He replied "Don't worry go back to sleep." "Ok" I tried to sleep by resting my head on Draco's chest.

THE NEXT MORNING!

"It's so warm and cosy in here" I thought. Then the alarm clock when off. Draco scrambled up to turn off the alarm clock off and fell out of the bed. All I could hear was a strong laughing from down the side of the bed. I peeked over to see Draco laughing. "What is so funny?"

"That's the first time I've fell of my bed in ages" He then stood up giggling like crazy.

I just ended up bursting in to tears. "I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault."

"Why? It isn't your fault" He pulled me into his arms and gave a beautiful hug.

"I was laying way to close to you" I sobbed harder into his bright blue satin shirt which showed his six-pack beautifully. He started to get up.

"Where are you going?" I wiped my eyes.

She held onto his hand feeling a spark fly through her body.

"I'm going to make you a tea." He said this with his back to me which suggested he was teary. Then he pulled his hand gently out of my grip. I plopped my head back on his pillow, I wondering if he had felt the spark to.

2 MINUTES LATER

DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW

"Hey Ruby, here is your tea." I called while walking up the stairs. All I could think of is that she had definitely felt the spark which flew straight through his body.

"I-I'll go back to my own room when I'm finished drinking this. Thanks for last night…I know it was a bit weird." She sat up as I walked over to her giving her a tea.

"You're welcome."

I watched Ruby as she blew on her tea.

I sighed. "How long do you think they are going to keep us in this house ...I understand they have to make sure were not still ..." I changed my volume into a whisper. "Deatheaters… but I just want to get on with my life." I bowed my head into my hands.

"Same, my life controlled as usual." She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "The people in here scare me there still…brainwashed under the Dark Lords Power."

"I feel the same way, some of us where pressured into joining the Dark Lord.

Then I heard a loud crash which had came from downstairs. Ruby and I had gone downsairs to investiage.


	2. The Acceptance

Chapter 2

It was Potter. He was standing there like he owned the place.

"What do you want Potter?"

"We have come to free you. And lift all charges against all people within this building." He said into the large crowd of people.

"Let us pack then!" I stormed up the stairs knowing Astoria was following me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" She screamed at me.

"What?" Now she had got me answering, this pissed me off so much.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW WHAT... YELLING AT HARRY LIKE THAT HE IS DOING GREAT HE EVEN HAS HIS FURTURE PLANNED WHILE YOU DECIDED TO SIT AND JUST PRETEND TO LIKE THE DARK LORD! SERIOUSLY DRACO, GET A LIFE!" I watched her walked down stairs and thank Potter for saving her. What? Kissing, when did this start. Walk away, she is worthless this is what usually calms me down.

I pulled my phone out of my bag. All I could think of is where I go from here. Now I have nothing. I decided to ring and old friend, Hermione Granger. She was now a teacher at Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor and Teacher of Care Of Magical Creatures. I picked my mobile and dialled Hermione's Number.

"Hello Hermione." I tried to say as formal as possible

"Hello, sorry but who is this?"

"It's Draco Malfoy.?" How can she not recognise my voice.

"Oh. Hello Draco. How have you been?"

"Very Good, Thanks. How have you been?"

"Great. Now Draco you wouldn't ring for a friendly chat."

"I want to know if there were any available jobs at Hogwarts?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"History and maybe… Head of Slytherin."

"I'll have to run this pass McGonagall other than that the job is yours."

"Thanks Hermione, I hope we can put the past behind us."

"Yes, when you begin I could help you find the equipment and go through the timetable with you."

"Yes Hermione that would be great."

"I'll send my owl ASAP."

"Okay then, Bye."

"Bye!"

I hanged up.

HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW

Okay think Hermione did the 'high and mighty' Draco just actually ring me. I rushed to the Headmaster's Office during my free period. "Tom Riddle" I said to the gate to the Headmaster's Office. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk. "Miss Granger, how may I help you?

"I think we have found our Head of Slytherin and our History." I spoke as I walked to a spare chair within the office.


	3. The Delivery

Chapter 3

DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW

I've just received an owl from Hermione Granger, three pieces of parchment.

1. Equipment List

12 Jars of Ink

12 Quills

120 School Books

History of Magic

A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry

Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century

Important Modern Magical Discoveries

Magical Theory

Modern Magical History

Notable Magical Names of Our Time

2. Timetable

Day/Time

7:00

8:30

10:30

12:00

2:30

Monday

7th Year

2nd Year

3rd Year

9th Year

Free

Period

Tuesday

4th Year

4th Year

6th Year

2nd Year

Free

Period

Wednesday

3rd Year

Free

Period

5th Year

5th Year

6th Year

Thursday

1st Year

8th Year

6th Year

7th Year

4th Year

Friday

5th Year

Free

Period

8th Year

1st Year

9th Year

3. (Letter from Hermione)

Dear Draco,

Professor McGonagall said that you can have the job of History Professor and the other professors are voting for the Head of Slytherin at this moment.

Tomorrow if you meet me in the professor section of the library (Yes, I love the Library) and I can help you with your preparations for your classes beginning on Monday.

With Love see you soon, Hermione Granger

Wow Hermione


	4. The Revealed Truth

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. You know with exams, and appointments. Hope this makes up!

HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW

IN THE SCHOOL LIBRARY.

Where is Draco? He better be along soon I choose Draco over Harry and George and opportunity to give myself a break after 3 months slaving away at talented but bitchy wizards and witches.

There he is he doesn't see me.

"Mr Malfoy!" I spoke in an annoyed tone. He jumped slightly and gave me little smile then waddled/jogged over.

"Hello Her-"

"It's Miss Granger here." I can't be on first name bases when students are around.

"Oh sorry, Miss Granger. How are you today?"

"Very well thank you, Mr Malfoy. How are you?"  
"Fine thank you. Now can we work throughout my small booklet?"

"Of Course!"

2 HOURS LATER

WALKING OUT OF THE LIBRARY

"Thanks for the help. Would you like to come with me to Hogsmede and get a butterbeer?" He said cautiously.

"You're welcome and yes I will just let me put these in my quarters and I'll be back in a minute."

Okay it might only be a butterbeer but at least we are getting along.

DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW

Okay what should I say I have been a nervous wreck all day this is not good. She looks amazing just like the night she walked down the stairs to meet Viktor Krum for the Yule Ball.

"Wow Miss Granger, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Mr Malfoy, but that is hardly appropriate."

We patiently walked to Hogsmede and bumped into Harry and George.

"Harry! George! What are you doing down here?" I said as I jumped into Harry's arms then gave George a massive hug. Since Fred has been gone George has always cried when he hugged or talked to me.

GEORGE'S POINT OF VIEW

Hermione! I really should tell her about why I cry every time I talk to or hug her.

"Oh Draco sorry to block you out." Hermione shocked by her own actions. Harry and I politely shook Draco's hand. That girl is amazing, beautiful and god damn gorgeous.

"Boys come on I buy us some butterbeers!" She said in her angelic tone.

"Okay Hermione" Harry said cuddling her from behind while walking into the pub.

DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW

Is she seriously still friends with him that scandal? He helped me but he still is a pathetic twit.

"Excuse me, I was wondering where Fred is?" I said in a drunken tone but everyone gave me dirty horrid looks like I had just killed someone George he just burst in to tears.

"George don't worry he doesn't know" Hermione said hugging and comforting him. Harry gestured me into a whisper I leaned to him.

"Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts, He says 'Without Fred the only thing that can comfort me is Hermione' He has never told any why." Harry said with his eyes watering.

"Sorry George I didn't know!" Hermione stared at me and lipped me 'Hug Him Now!' I decided I needed to get on the best side of Hermione.

George actually accepted my hug this was weird but reflected George's emotions.

GEORGE'S POINT OF VIEW

Draco honestly didn't know but it me feel a lot better that he has changed into a nicer person.

"Hermione do you mind taking me home?" I said as innocently as can be.

"Of course I can!" Hermione said it like she had won a prize.

Me and Hermione walked out of the three broomsticks.

"Hermione I need to tell you something!" I stopped in the middle of the street.

"What George what do you want to tell me?" she said with anger but fear stuck in her eyes.

"I once said to Harry, 'Without Fred the only thing that can comfort me is Hermione' do you want to know why that is?" every second that went pass felt like another bullet to the chest.

"Fred you know you can tell me anything so what is it?" Hermione smiled and giggled.

I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"I know that was one of the biggest reasons." Now I knew I was turning bright red.

"Oh I called you Fred. And me and Fred were so close." Hermione went from shocked to smiling.

"Fred and I never told you that when you Harry and Ron were discussing the Yule Ball and who you were taking. When Fred found out that you were already going with someone he quickly became upset he looked the same but I could just tell. He decided to take Angelina instead. Also when Professor McGonagall was teaching us how to dance, He really wanted to go and dance with you but he didn't want to look soppy or stupid. Every night in our dormitory he used to say he was going to use love potions and 'woo' you but whenever the time came he could do it he backed out of it. Then at the Battle of Hogwarts he wanted to find you he said this was the only time because it's a life or death situation. But he got injured before that could happen. I was with him he said 'You must tell Hermione how much I love her.' And just before he died he gave me a nod and it just killed me inside." I knew I was crying and a complete mess. Hermione just stood there crying.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter I got Goosebumps writing it.


End file.
